


Moaning Glory

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Bill hears Hillary's moans for no reason. Sequel to I Love Mondays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my apology for not finishing Part II of The Spoils of War before I left for vacation. I wrote parts of this when I was in the plane. Hope you like it!

Great work, guys. I'll have Lily write up a status report a week before the deadline and then we'll assess if we can submit by then. Alright?"

Bill's team nodded at him as he closed his notebook, effectively ended the staff meeting of the legal department. His staff then indulged on the still hot pizza served in front of them (care of Bill, of course) and opened the huge bottles of soda. As the people in the room began to chatter, Bill pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and shot Hillary a text message.

_I'm off. Want to go out for lunch?_

A few seconds later, Hillary replied:

_Hmmm._ _ _Are you?__ __Unless__ _you're inside the men's room with your hand in your pants. Or do you want me to do it?_

Subtle, he thought sardonically. Bill could only imagine the devilish grin Hillary probably had when she wrote that text. He licked his lips, imagining all the ways he could effectively wipe that smile off as he texted back:

_Maybe. So, what is it?_ _Shall I pick you up?_

Still in her playful mood, Hillary replied with an eggplant and water spray emoji.

Bill chuckled. She was definitely fooling around, not that he was complaning. He would never have imagined she would be as sexy, flirty and fun to be with a few weeks ago, when they first hit  it off in their building's fire exit. Since then, they had only grown closer and closer (under the prying eyes of their colleagues, of course) and every day, he grew more and more attracted to her, if that was even possible given that he was always hard at her slightest touch. As it turned out, there was so much more to her than her sexy body and badassery in the office. She was bright and caring, her charisma was magnetic, and she was instatiable in bed. Bill couldn't believe his luck when he stumbled upon this tough-as-nails marketing boss with a soft spot for kids, puppies and cakes.

He was tempted to say he had fallen in love with her, but the wasn't quite ready for it yet.

Grinning, Bill texted back with three tongue emojis.

"Hey Boss! The pizza's getting cold!"

Jeff, one of the company'a junior lawyers, invited Bill, chewing on his slice of pizza. Bill thought it wouldn't hurt picking up a slice or two, so he grabbed a plate and  helped himself to some pizza.

"So, what am I missing?" Bill hung out with Jeff and his friend, Myesha.

"Oh, Myesha's just sharing her latest conspiracy theory," Jeff couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop it, Jeff! You know it totally makes sense," Myesha insisted, herself in fits of giggles.

Bill couldn't help but be carried away in their hissy fit. "Alrght. I want to hear."

"Alright," Myesha straightened her face. "I saw Hillary Rodham from Marketing wearing an awful amount of scarves lately."

"Yeah?" Bill was all ears as he tried to not look too eager.

"Well, I think she's hiding something."

Jeff smacked his palm all over his face, exasperated.

"Humor me. What is it?" asked Bill, chucking lightly.

Myesha's eye gleamed when she found an interested listener. "Okay. I think she's sleeping with someone and she's using those scarves to hide the hickey."

Bill groaned. Luckily, no one noticed. "Really, now?"

"Girl, it's spring. Scarves are in. What are you working up yourself for?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no! You don't get it!" Myesha insisted. "There's something in her. Her hair is extra shiny. Her smile is...I don't know...as bright as the sun. And when she walks, she has that extra oompf on her hips as if she's saying 'come and get me, you know?"

"A spa and milk bath can do the same thing. Unlike us, she has the cash to burn," Jeff said. "And how can you be so sure that the Mother Abbess of the Marketing Department has a man? Duh, have you seen how horrible she is to Bill?" Jeff pointed at his boss as proof.

Bill's brows furrowed, and his staff took it as deep thought rather than annoyance. He would have told him off for talking at his girl like that, but doing so would raise suspicion on him, when Hillary wanted secrecy. She had no interest in feeding herself to the gossip vultures. Bill understood her motives, though. The gossip crowd in their office were like zombies hunting for dead bodies to scavenge.

"Yeah sure, 'milk bath'", Myesha snickered. "She got a lot of milk from where that came from."

"OH MY GOD MYESHA! LA LA LA LA LA..." Jeff covered his ears and drowned Myesha's voice. Bill quietly slipped away from the two friends, hoping they didn't notice his already beet-red face. He breathed a little when the two were bickering again and his presence forgotten. Whew. That was a close call. He had almost betrayed their sexy secret. He preferred it if nobody would notice that he had been wearing turtle necks a lot lately, and he was grateful to the high heavens that nobody made the connection between his turtlenecks and Hillary's scarves. Yet.

In a way, he also liked keeping his relationship with Hillary under the wraps. It's quite fun seeing other people's minds explode over the fact that Hillary orgasmed seven times in one night. ("Courtesy of me, of course"). He liked to keep them guessing.

Instead of risking being exposed, he opted eating his pizza in peace, watching his staff mingle with one another, a downside of being a boss. He couldn't mingle as much as he used to when he was still a junior counsel. But that couldn't be helped. After all, he had another person to mingle with, and she was just a couple of floors above him.

As he sat in silence, he swore he heard a faintest moan, and he was damn sure that was Hillary's voice. He looked around. Nobody seemed to have heard the moan. Just him. Odd, he thought. He was scratching his head about the origins of that moan.

But that moan left him with a semi. The slightest invite - on in this case, a semblance of one - from her could make him hard. He could only imagine the embarrassment if the moan was any more louder. Someone would have definitely heard and his wood would have been more visible. Yikes. It was not a scenario Bill would have preferred.

Before anyone could see, Bill quietly slipped out of the room and worked on that semi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you for the amazing reactions. And sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors huhuhuhu.

Bill emerged from the bathroom, fresh and stated. No one could ever know he just jerked off his way to oblivion. Whenever someone would enter the bathroom, he would sit in the toilet bowl and grunt so that people think he's pooping. He was careful to keep the rubbing quiet too. Overall, he thought he did a pretty good job inside the cubicle.

With lunchtime almost over, he had no choice but to call Hillary, so he went inside his office, closed the door and dialled her number.

She picked up after two rings.

"Hello, Baby," she greeted him, her soft voice doing wonders to his crotch. He tried to fend off the impending hardness, but he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Hi, Honey. Sorry something came up." Bill could't believe his poor choice of words, but hopefully she wouldn't notice a thing. "So, what's your plan for tonight?"

"I haven't cleaned up my apartment after the mess we made yesterday so maybe I'll go over to your apartment this time," she thought out loud.

"I probably need a little convincing" Bill replied,  secretly excited that she was coming over. "What's in it for me?"

"How about seeing my face with your cum all over..."

"Jesus Christ!" He gasped, barely managing not to fall from his chair. He need no further convincing, but he was still milking her dry for all it's worth. He cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

Bill heard her gasp a little. "Like it?"

"May I ask what are you doing right now?" he dared her.

"Hmmm...let's just say I am alone in my office and the door is locked."

Bill gulped. "Alright."

"You remember my desk right? It's made of _hard wood,"_ she said the last two words with great emphasis and dripping with lust that he had again felt the stirring that unsettled him just a few minutes ago.

"And there's a huge space underneath it," she continued, "I bet you can fit and then eat me alive without anyone noticing."

"Oh fuck" Bill found himself opening his belt buckle and stripping his pants down. The hardness that was outlining his briefs was plain for him to see. He didn't waste time grabbing himself and stroking himself firmly, imagining it was Hillary's tiny hand and not his large one that was gripping him oh so deliciously.

"I bet I could," he replied breathlessly, "I bet I could hide under it and lick your sweet, sweet pussy lips...your soaking pussy lips."

He was pleasantly surprised by a moan that came from the other line. "Oh, yes Bill. Lick me like that. Flick my fucking clit."

"Damn, you're so fucking wet," Bill closed his eyes shut, imaging the warm, wet heaven surrounding his face, his tongue almost tasting her sweet, sweet nectar. He held his shaft more firmly, stroking up and down his entire length. His hips rocked against his chair, as if she was straddling him. Fuck. This was as good as the real thing.

"All because of you, Baby," Hillary moaned from the other end of the line. "Only you can make me so wet like this. I am so wet, my finger instantly slipped inside when I touched it..."

"Oh fucking God," was Bill could only muster to say when he imagined her inserting her middle finger inside her, while her thumb was flicking her clit, and her other hand was pinching her nipples. She had always been sublime whenever she masturbated in front of him. He was swelling everytime she did it. He was so goddamn lucky to have a goddess such as Hillary let him watch her performance. Once, she insisted on tying his hands on the bedpost while she touched herself, and he managed to cum without the manual stimulation. That was how turned on Bill was.

"That's it Baby, I want you to cum for me," Hillary coaxed her, her voice breathier than before. "Because I can't cum if you won't."

"Yes, I will, Honey," Bill gripped himself harder than before, jerking his cock furiously like a bunny rabbit on a mad dash. He could feel his balls tighten, his breathing more and more erratic.

On the other end of the line, Hillary sounded more and more like a dissheveled mess. Her sentences were incoherent, and the words were replaced by breathy moans. Bill could tell that she was going to loose it soon, so he aided her to completion.

"That's it, Baby," he cooed, "my rock hard cock is pounding you so hard, so fast...my balls are slapping against you fine ass.."

"OhgodohgodohgodyesBillyesssssss".

Hillary ended her erotic litany with a triumphant moan, and that sexy sound sent Bill over the edge, cumming so hard and his seed spilling on his bare thighs, so he quickly cleaned up and pulled his pants up before anyone could barge in and see his cock in its messy glory. He was panting over the intensity of his orgasm, and by the sound of it, Hillary was too.

"Damn," he managed to say on the phone.

"I know," Hillary panted. "This is some epic shit."

Bill chuckled. "You can say that again. Did somebody hear you?"

"I don't think so. My staff are still out."

"Same. Good thing we're alone."

"I know. Otherwise we'll be toast."

"Yeah. So, are we still on tonight?"

"Of course, we're still on," replied Hillary, indignant. "What makes you think our plans have changed?"

"I don't know, maybe you're tired and want to rest?" Bill said.

"Ah, ever the Southern gentleman," she replied. "Well, guess what: I was born and raised in Chicago and I am no Southern Belle. You can stop being polite "

Bill chuckled. "So that means I can fuck you in every other position until you can't see straight?"

"That's more like it, Mr. Clinton. So go to work because you need to earm money so you can feed us."

"Yes, Boss," Bill replied, chuckling, as he ended the call and looking forward to the different positions he would fuck her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's watching Hillary this Thursday, let's meet up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write Billary fanfic nowadays :/

As promised, Bill let Hillary in his apartment and gave her the pleasure that only he could provide.  Bill didn't want to be too cocky, but he could bet that Hillary never orgasmed that hard before. For one, he was the first person to make her cum just by fondling her breasts. He carried memory like a badge of honor.

Hillary reluctantly left his apartment as they went to work separately. Bill didn't want to be too optimistic, but he's getting the inkling that she wanted to take things further between them. Always the Southern gentleman, he didn't dare bring it up.   

That morning, he drank the brewed coffee in his desk as he read the issue of Wall Street Journal that was placed in his desk by his secretary, Gina. Gina had been his secretary for five years now. She was sharp and reliable, perfect for him. Also, she had the eyes of a hawk. And for weeks now, she had noticed that Bill hadn't come up to the Marketing department to flirt with the ladies there. She had no business to prod around her boss's intentions, nevertheless, she found it odd and decided to stick a pin in it

"Gina?" Bill called his secretary from her office.

"Coming!" Gina hurried from her desk to his, holding a clipboard. "What is it?"

"I need the contract for United Airlines," said Bill. "What's on my schedule today?"

Gina adjusted her glasses as she read from her clipboard. "Meeting with Turner at 3. Just that for today."

"Great. I'll be off after that," he replied. Hillary was staying at his place that night he wanted to cook dinner for her rather than have Chinese takeout again.

"Okay. You have a date?'' Gina teased.

"No," Bill chuckled, praying that his overly sensitive skin wouldn't betray him. However, it was too late. The reddening of his cheeks was too glaring for Gina not to notice, which the latter took as a resounding "yes".

That answered Gina's weeks-long question why her boss hadn't come up to the Marketing department.

"Alright," Gina tried to hide her smile. "I'll be keeping a note of that. Do you need more coffee?"

"No, I am fine.Thanks."

"Okay," Gina turned around and left his office.

No sooner than three minutes after that, Gina came back with the contract Bill had asked. At that moment, Bill's phone lit up, with a picture message from Hillary. He didn't dare open it, in case it was private. Gina smiled as she handed Bill the contract, and he covered his phone with his arm so that Gina wouldn't see Hillary's name.

"Do you need anything else?" Gina asked, who caught of Bill's subtle move.

"No. I'll just call you if I need anything," he replied.

"Perfect," Gina gave that knowing smile before she walked towards her desk.

Bill breathed a little when he was finally alone. He quickly grabbed his phone and opened Hillary's message, which was a photo of her boob with the caption "My left (boob) needs some attention". Apparently, she was inside a cubicle in the ladies' room when she took the pic. Bill smiled. He would surely give her some attention later, beginning with that left boob.

Going back to work mode, Bill pored over those contracts for hours. Once in a while, Gina would come in and put a bottle of water on his table, trying to get clues as for who was that who texted her boss that he needed to hide their name to her. She figured out that it was probably the woman he was seeing. Every time her eyes fell down on his phone, it was locked. No sign of activity. Just a boring lockscreen.

But Gina's luck finally came through when around 12:15, she went back to tell Bill she was going out for lunch.

"Hey, I'm going out with Darcy. I'll be back by 1," Gina said at the door.

Bill looked up from the unfinished pile of papers, his glasses sfill on. "Yeah sure. Enjoy yourselves, thanks."

As Gina was turned around, she swear she hearned the most erotic moan of a woman, and it made her stop midstep. She looked back, and she saw her boss with a confused look, eyes wandering aimlessly, but those beet red cheeks told her he had heard of that peculiar sound too.

Bill's heart was pounding when he saw Gina stop and look around. Shit. It wasn't just his imagination. She had heard it too. And the worse thing was he had heard it for the second day in a row. Thankfully, Gina shrugged it off and went out for lunch. But damn, someone was on to him, that was certain. Had anybody known about his secret with Hillary and was now trying to prank him or worse, extort him in exchange for something else? Bill hated to think that someone knew about him and Hillary. It would devastate her if someone broke her confidence. She was a very private person, and he could tell that she valued trust more than anything else. That was why he was very careful not to betray her.

But beneath the confusion and panic was the smallest hint of desire. Damn. Hillary's moans were his (sexual) kryptonite. The faintest sounds of her moans could trigger him. He was already half hard when he heard that moan. His cock ached to life, frantically yearning for her wet, tight warmth. He looked around and saw his staff leaving their desks one by one for lunch. Good. Bill breathed a little. He wasn't desperate, but he would be damned if he left his office with a hard outline in his crotch.

Closing the door and locking it, Bill took out his phone and opened the photo of Hillary's tits, his hand gripping his cock the way Hillary always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I am still on vacation but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Spoils. I will return to it once I get back.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love!


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 am, Saturday morning, and Bill and Hillary were slurping their pasta from the large bowl he was holding as they cuddled in the couch, watching the final episode of Scandal. Tired from their non-stop lovemaking a few hours earlier, the pair felt their stomachs grumble and so Bill took it upon himself to cook for this lovely guest, who chose to grace his apartment that night after spending 3 out of the last 5 nights with him. Basically, Hillary was living in his apartment.

Hillary's eyes were glued to the huge TV screen, while his eyes were glues to hers.

"Damn," Hillary stretched her arms and legs when the episode ended. "That was intense. I'm going to miss Scandal."

Bill, who wasn't initially fond of Scandal but was hauled in by her, nodded. "Me too. This was so good."

Hillary scooted closer and took the bowl away from his hand, and then placed it on the coffee table. His arms instinctively draped across her shoulders as she rested on his body. "What do you want to do tomorrow and on Sunday?"

Bill stifled his yawn. He was getting more and more sleepy by the minute, but he didn't want to let himself fall asleep in front of her. "I'd like to take you to Coney Island."

Hillary didn't miss the sleepiness in his voice. "Right after we sleep and wake up?"

"Yeah." Bill's reply turned into a full-fledged yawn.

"Hmmmm, I'd like that," she snuggled closer and lay her head on his chest. "I'd love to enter the hotdog-eating contest."

Bill chuckled. "I'm sure you'd win. You're so good at eating hotdogs." The double meaning of his sentence wasn't lost on them, and it made Hillary quirk her brow.

"Hotdogs? I can only eat one at a time," she teased. "But what about you? Aren't you going to enter the cream pie eating contest?"

"Maybe I will," he quipped. “Want me to practice how?” he said, licking his lips.

Hillary silenced him with a hot, searing kiss. “Not now, sleepyhead. You need to rest. You can practice in the morning.”

“Alright, I shall,” he replied, looking forward to the sunrise. “Shall we go to bed?”

Hillary nodded, she too yawning. He stood up as she stretched her arms towards him. He carried her in his arms towards their bedroom, and she fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

As promised, Bill had taken Hillary to Coney Island. She was eating ice cream in a cone as Bill let his long arm drape on her shoulder. As promised, Bill had participated in a cream pie eating contest (albeit not the one Hillary was angling him to participate on) and won a huge teddy bear for her. As for the hotdog eating contest, they would have to wait as it would not be held until the fourth of July.

"Too bad the hotdog eating contest won't be until the fourth of July," said Bill, half-amused and half-disappointed. "I really want to see you stuff those hotdogs in your mouth."

Hillary playfully punched him in the gut. "You're really pushing it, buddy."

"Well, what can I say? I want a prize toy too," Bill smirked.

"You just want to take a video of me deepthroating those hotdogs," she said.

"Not at all, not at all..."

"Liar," she pinched his side, making him jump.

"You know I got tickles in here!" he giggled.

"Gosh, your skin is so senstive," Hillary"s fingertips travelled to from his belly to his arms and then his shoulders, ever inch touched by a reaction somewhere in the other parts of his body. Damn, he is very ticklish.

"Stop, Baby!" I'm gonna knock the ice cream off your hand!" Bill threatened, drowning in a gigglish fit.

"Alright, alright," Hillary retreated from her tickle assault.

"Baby," Bill gasped when he finally settled. "It's almost lunch. Wjy don't you go find us a seat and then I'll get home hotdogs and fries for us? How does that sound?"

Hillary felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't realize how much time had passed since she was having so much fun with Bill. "Alright. Ask for lots of hot sauce, please."

Bill winked. "Don't I know it. See you, Babe."

"Alright. Bye."

Luckily, Hillary found an empty space right of the bat. She scurried towards the empty table and occupied it, placing her handbag on top of it. She glanced around before taking her seat.

She pulled her phone from her handbag and shot a quick text to Bill: _Got a table already. Pls put extra cheese on my hotdog. xoxo._ She quickly tucked her phone back to her handbag and finished the rest of her ice cream.

As she waited for Bill, she couldn't help but think what an incredible experience she had during the past few week with Bill. If someone told her a year ago she would be sleeping around and going out on dates with the obnoxious, arrogant, asshole head of the Legal Department, Bill Clinton, she would have laughed her way into oblivion. But, there she was, waiting for Bill to get them their lunch on a hot summer day in Coney Island. On top of that, her stomach would somersault everytime he would walk towards her, almost accompanied with a kiss on her cheek. Damn, she felt like a hormonal high school student whenever Bill was around.

It took quite a lot for her to admit to herself that this thing with Bill wasn't just a casual fling. It was real. So damn real. And she felt she was ready to bring it to the next level. However, it wasn't easy. After all, she would raise a lot of eyebrows if word came out in the office that she, the dragon lady of the Marketing Department, was going out with (and fucking) Bill Clinton, the most wanted bachelor in Quantiles Strategies, Ltd. Their relationship would bring out the Harvey Levin in every employee of Quantiles, and the two of them would be subjected to ruthless gossip and speculation, thanks to the majority of the company workforce who were regular subscribers of TMZ.

Hillary was unsure how to make a step, but she wanted to, so this week, she set a plan in motion that would hopefully help her move forward in the right direction. Now that she was midway through her plans, she realized how stupid it was.

Her plan was going to bomb, and everyone would know about her secret. She felt numb and cold in the middle of a summer noon.

To add insult to injury, she saw a smiling Huma approaching her table carrying a boatload of onion rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I am back in the Philippines and my work is eating me alive huhuhu. 
> 
> I just wanna tell you all that I might be posting a little less frequent than I used to. Now that my vacation's over, I am back in my normal routine. Also, the next few months is going to be life changing for me, so please bear with me. But don't worry, I won't stop writing. :)
> 
> Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi!" Huma greeted her boss and best friend excitedly as she sat on the seat opposite Hilllary, placing her fries on the table. "What brings you here?"

Hillary was as whiter than Russian snow.

"I-I-I-I'm just here to have some fun, Huma," she replied nervously. _Shit, of all people, it had to be Huma._

"Who are you with?" was Huma's question that Hillary dreaded the most. Of course, there was no way Huma would not ask that. It's odd to see your boss all alone in Coney Island.

Large beads of sweat formed in Hillary's forehead, and it wasn't because of the sweltering summer heat.

"I'm just leaving, actually. I was lost and my friend is looking for me right now." Hillary tried to stand up, and to her horror, Huma grabbed her hand and stood up too.

"Oh! Let's look for your friend then," said Huma.

"Is someone gonna look for you?" Hillary tried to subtly push Huma away.

"Nah. I'm with Anthony and he's still buying ice cream for us. I'll just text him that I'll be gone. He can catch up," replied Huma.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. You go with Anthony. He's your date." For the first time ever, Hillary was rooting hard for Anthony.

"He can work his ass off," Huma said. "Isn't that what you always tell me?"

Hillary had never hated herself more for giving such advice.

“So, where are we going to start looking?” asked Huma, who was secretly clinging on to her boss in order to stalk the latter.

“You know what? Never mind. I’ll just wait for him to find me. It’s too hot to walk around,” Hillary said, sitting back on the tables.

“Oh, so you’re with a guy?” Huma didn’t miss the pronoun.

Hillary kicked herself for slipping, but it was too late. “Yeah. My gay friend from law school,” she blurted out.

“Oh,” Huma sounded a little bit disappointed. Hillary prayed that Huma would leave before Bill arrived.

“So, how did you end up in here with Anthony?” Hillary tried to change the conversation

“Well, Anthony was staying in my house last night-“

“Did you use protection?” Hillary interrupted. “Because you know, I don’t want you to have babies with that manbaby.”

“Chill, Hill. I am on the pill,” assured Huma. “And I don’t have money to have a baby. And God knows what Anthony does for a living. He won’t tell me.”

“See? Another reason why he can’t be trusted. He won’t even trust you with his job description.”

“He just says he’s in the government. Maybe he’s a CIA spy or something,” Huma shrugged.

Hillary rolled her eyes. “Oh please. That’s the lamest, flimsiest excuse not to tell your job to the woman you’re dating.”

“Oh come on, Hill. Give him a break,” said Huma. "I promise, I'll find out what he does soon."

"You showed her your pussy before he showes you his CV."

"I know, I know!" Huma raised her hands up in surrender.

Suddenly, Hillary heard a male voice calling Huma's name. She looked at the direction of the voice, and she saw Anthony carrying a tray with a large banana split. He had a crooked grin that made Hillary distrust him more. Anthony sat next to Huma without even saying hi to Hillary, and she mustered all her strength not to roll her eyes in front of Huma.

"Hi Babe," said Anthony.

"Hey...wow that banana split looks delicious," Huma admired the dessert in front of them.

"Jusr like you, Babe," Anthony replied, and Huma blushed profusedly.

Hillary almost gagged by their disgusting and shameless flirting in front of her, so she quietly slipped away, ceding the table she reserved for Bill and her to them. Now she had to find Bill. It wasn't hard to find a 6'2" guy in a crowd. He found her standing by the taco stall holding a tray with their hotdogs, pizza and soda.

"Billy," she called him loud enough for him to hear.

"Hilly! I saw you with Huma so I didn't come," he said. "But Anthony saw me."

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He asked if I went with somebody else, regretfully, I said yes," Bill told her bashfully.

"Did Anthony know it's me?"

Bill shook his head. "No. He kept pressing but I didn't tell, of course."

"Urgh that gossip manwhore," Hillary scoffed. She suddenly heard her stomach grumble, and it made Bill chuckle.

"So, where are we gonna eat this? Someone's complaining already."

"Why don't we take it to go and eat it inside the car. I can't with the sweltering heat anyway," Hillary suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Bill liked her idea. "So, shall we?"

"Alright!"

As planned, they ended up eating on the car, with the AC on and Hillary's iPad in front of them as they watched Netflix. A girl could get used to this, Hillary though to herself.

"It feels like what we're doing in our house. Only that we're inside a car," she quipped.

Bill, however, had other things in mind. "Would you like to do the other thing we're doing in your house inside this car?" he said huskily.

His low, sexy voice instantly shot tingles to her core and soaked her panties. Without further ado, she unceremoniously pulled her underwear down and climbed towards the back seat. Bill chuckled as he opened the door and re-entered the car in the back, now unbuttoning his shirt. She forcefully pulled him in and took him in a searing kiss.

Patience wasn't their virtue, so they managed to shed their clothes in record time. He was straddling her below in her naked glory, her nipples erect and hard, her face a little sweaty, and her expression oh so sexy. He was alternating his cock between her mouth and her tits. God, he loved both of them. Her tits are so beautiful went aroused and her mouth was more incredible than he had imagined when he was still a wimp to ask her out and used to jerk off with her on his mind. But damn, reality shattered his imagination when he tasted her for the first time, and now he couldn't stop tasting her.

He was fucking the most beautiful woman he laid his eyes on.

Bill was noticed that she was starting to become uncomfortable with their position to they switched places. With her now on top, she sat on her face and he welcomed her entirely. His tongue playfully licked her glistening folds, alternating between her lips and her clit. Once in a while, he would push two of his fingers and while his tongue paid attention her pussy. Fuck. She tasted so good, like taffy. Or salted caramel.

Bill's heart was filled with pride and joy when he felt her clench and her loud moans filled the car. He swelled with pride (pun intended) everytime he took her into completion. He wanted to pound the drums and let the world know that he just made the most beautiful woman come. But of course he couldn't do that.

Hillary, exhausted from grinding her pussy against his face, unmounted him and switched places once again. She was now on all fours and Bill, incredibly hard and angry, slammed his cock into her pussy, sliding easily in a swift stroke.

There was no tentativeness in their movements. He was pounding her as hard as he could, but they were both silent. They were concentrating on bringing this to an end swiftly, because damn they couldn't take it anymore. Hillary was quietly taking him in, in contrast to her loud moans when he was making love to her with his mouth. But that was not to say she wasn't liking this. Her wet pussy said otherwise.

Out of the blue, Bill heard a soft moan from the direction of the front seat, which was weird because Hillary was facing the backseat door. It may have been a figment of Bill's imagination, but Bill thought it wasn't just his imagination when he heard the exact same moan again, still from the direction of the front seat. He looked at Hillary, and she seemed not to be noticing anything. But then again, he might be pounding her so good for her to notice anything.

The moans were completely forgotten when he felt her staring to grip her like a vice, the heat around him shooting up. She must be so close. He doubled his movements, and in no time, she was coming and coming, and that sent him over the edge too. He came so hard, he was sure he was dry.

Breathing hard, he pulled out of her and helped her sit up. He let her catch her breath on his chest as he held her, his heart beating fast from the exhaustion and from his love for her.

Wait...was that a brainfart? Did he really blurt out in his mind that he loved her?

He looked down at her, and he saw her eyes fluttering in and out of sleep. She was utterly exhausted. When she completely closed her eyes, he couldn't help but plant a kiss on her golden blonde hair.

Yep. It wasn't a brainfart.

He really, truly loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out to whom those moans belong to in the next chapter!


End file.
